


you take my breathe away

by Easy_Service



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Service/pseuds/Easy_Service
Summary: short fic on Korra and Asami because why not.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 41





	you take my breathe away

**Author's Note:**

> I thought: why not write a Korra and Asami fic (Not important at all, but Korra is purely just a water bender)

“Can you believe that  _ Tahno _ ? He played dirty out there! Why, I oughta put him in his place next time!” Korra fumed. Her face was stuffed with all sorts of food. She continued chowing down, ignoring others who gave her a weird look. Sat in a two-person table; in front of her was Asami.

Asami nodded everytime Korra brought up a point. Her legs were crossed and her arms rested on the table. She sat there and listened to her. She appeared unmoved with a grin on her face.

“Asami, are you even listening to me?” Korra asked. She momentarily stopped and crossed her arms. A frown formed on her face with the suspicion that Asami wasn’t listening. The water-bender waited, until she received a response.

“Of course, Korra. It’s just, you know much I love the expressions you make. You’re so cute when you’re like this.” Asami responded. 

Korra’s expression changed and she was surprised to hear this. Her face reddened up. Instinctively, she pulled at her jacket’s hood and faced in another direction to hide her face from her. 

Asami giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Korra turned to face Asami once again. Her face was as red as a fire bender’s flame. 

“Nothing. Continue eating and tell me more. I like hearing your stories.” Asami spoke. A few seconds of silence followed, as Korra was unsure to really keep going. She did afterward but minimized her eating this time. 

They both had a proper conversation that could go on for hours. Of course, Korra didn’t continue rambling about Tahno, but they both spoke of how their days have been and what they’ve been up to. Events leading up to the pro-bending tournament had left the two swamped in their business. Korra endlessly trained with the Fire Ferrets and Asami was caught up in Future Industries new line of Sato-mobiles. Very rarely did they get to see one another in that time, but they always made up for it.

“They kept throwing ideas at me on how to advertise the new line of Sato-mobiles. Many of them were great ideas, but I just wanted to get over it. I was just excited to come see you today.” Asami mentioned.

Their hands were intertwined with one another on the table. Their bodies gravitated toward one another and the table had sorely stood in between their ways. It felt as though they were the only ones in that restaurant. Korra’s ‘tough water-bender’ act always dropped whenever she was around Asami. The act didn’t matter to her, when she could just relax and embrace Asami’s tenderness. She also felt that she could always be open with her about anything. 

“Is that right?  _ You should’ve come by sooner. _ Practice was cancelled as Bolin dragged Mako away for his audition of Nuktuk: the hero.” Korra whispered in a suggestive tone. 

“Maybe,” Asami giggled “but we’ll have more time with each other from now on, so don’t worry.”

Korra’s face brightened up, she couldn’t wait to spend endless amounts of time with her partner. The amounts of training and preparation for the tournament finals kept her away from Asami, which is something she wasn’t too excited for. 

Once they finished, Asami offered to pay and the two had begun their trip back home. Glued to each other's side. Korra rested her head on Asami’s shoulder. Their pace was in perfect sync and had enjoyed the sights of Republic City, by one another’s side. 

Korra wasn’t the only person who was excited to see the other. Asami wrapped her other arm around Korra. Their warmth combined had kept them from feeling cold from the night’s breeze. Their actions were limited out in the open so they weren’t able to show off their unlimited amounts of affection for the other. 

That’s why when they arrived back home, both of them competed to show the other more love. At the end of the night, they rested in each other’s embraces and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
